scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Hamburger
A hamburger (often shortened to burger) is a sandwich consisting of one or more cooked patties of ground meat, usually beef, placed inside a sliced bun. Hamburgers are often served with lettuce, bacon, tomato, onion, pickles, cheese and condiments such as mustard and ketchup. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) The gang found a half-eaten hamburger while investigating the The Ape Man of Forbidden Mountain mansion set. It had claw marks made by the Ape Man, and after Daphne points out that gorillas typically don't eat meat, she and the rest of the gang realized that the Ape Man can't be real. Once that had been realized, Shaggy Rogers was given the ok to eat it, but he didn't want to eat from the same hamburger the Ape Man had. Scooby-Doo, on the other hand, didn't mind and gobbled it up. , season 1, episode 7. Three hamburgers were ordered, along with Liverwurst sandwich à la mode, at the Malt Shop. , season 1, episode 12. ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' (Charlton Comics) Insert details here. (Who's Laughing in the Fun House?) Insert details here. (What Became of Honest Jawn?) ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Insert details here. ( ) Season two Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. (The Faceless Phantom) ''Laff-a-Lympics'' (Marvel Comics) Insert details here. (The Beef of Bagdad) ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second series) Season three Insert details here. (Stake-out at the Take-out) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Archie Comics) Insert details here. (The Prehisterical Dinosaur!) Insert details here. (Camp Scooby-Doo) Insert details here. (Ghost of the Fearful Frontiersman!) Insert details here. (The Scary Schooner) Insert details here. (The Legend of Spooky-Doo) ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Scooby Snooze) Insert details here. (Wax Attacks!) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season three ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! serving hamburger.]] Dr. Phineus Phibes tried to keep his new lion content and distracted by feeding him a plate of hamburgers.High Society Scooby, season 1, episode 3. Season two ''Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Endgame) Insert details here. (Creature Feature) Insert details here. (Scooby Strikes Oil) Insert details here. (Swords and Sorcery) ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' Insert details here. ) ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' A gift shop in Sorghum City, sold Dapper Jackburgers. , direct-to-video film 27. ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? ''Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 106. ** 107. ** 112. * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) ** #1(b). Who's Laughing in the Fun House? ** #9©. What Became of Honest Jawn? * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 112. * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 104. ** 202. * Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) ** #7(a). The Faceless Phantom * Laff-a-Lympics (Marvel Comics) ** #8. The Beef of Bagdad * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) ** 203©. Scooby's Luck of the Irish ** 304(b). Stake-out at the Take-out * Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) ** #8(b). The Prehisterical Dinosaur! ** #11(a). Camp Scooby-Doo ** #12(a). Ghost of the Fearful Frontiersman! ** #17. The Scary Schooner ** #20(a). The Legend of Spooky-Doo * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #1(b). Scooby Snooze ** #3(b). Wax Attacks! * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 303. * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ** 103. High Society Scooby ** 209. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) ** #10(a). Endgame ** #38(a). Creature Feature ** #58(a). Scooby Strikes Oil ** #75(a). Swords and Sorcery * DTV17. * DTV21. * DTV24. * DTV25. * DTV26. (picture) * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? ** 109. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity eating burgers from hubcaps.]] Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) While fixing up the Mystery Machine to its former glory in the new timeline, Scooby and Shaggy use the hubcaps as plates for about a dozen hamburgers between them. , season 2, episode 26. See also * Veggie burger References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:Food and drinks Category:Laff-a-Lympics (Marvel Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 3 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Archie Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy objects Category:Scooby-Doo (Marvel Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown objects Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Charlton Comics) objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 2 objects Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 objects Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 2 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 objects